


zero to sixty in three point five

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gets rewarded for a shutout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zero to sixty in three point five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boltschick2612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/gifts).



> Takes place following the game on the 21st against the Ducks, wherein Bish got a shutout. So, of course, he needed to be rewarded ;)
> 
> Title is from the Rhianna song, _Shut up, and Drive_.

Ben can feel it coming as he makes his way down the tunnel after the announcement of him as first star of the game. He can feel his eyes on him, can almost feel the slight brush of his fingertips against his back.

Ben doesn’t look away when he enters the dressing room, eyes catching on Val’s. He knows. He knows the look burning in the icy blue depths of Val’s eyes.

He fiddles mindlessly with his equipment in his stall, half-waiting for Val’s approach. The heat from Val’s body gives away his presence, and Ben has to hide the shiver that makes its way down his spine.

Val rests one hand on Ben’s shoulder, lets it linger longer than would be considered accidental, as he leans in slightly. His voice in his ear, “I’ll wait for you outside.”

Ben feels the shivers make their way down his spine as Val’s breath ghosts over his skin. He settles for a nod, before he steals a glance around the locker room. Their exchange goes unnoticed, seeing as how almost everyone has cleared out. 

Val lets his thumb brush over the hair at the nape of Ben’s neck, slowly moving under the collar of his shirt. “Don’t be long, pet.”

Ben wants to lean into the touch, and he bites his lip to stop the whimper threatening to leave his lips as the pressure from Val’s hand leaves his neck. 

He showers and leaves the dressing room in record time. 

The neon lights are almost blinding as Ben leaves the arena. A blessed four days off leaves the parking lot almost a ghost town.

Val is leaning against his car, the top two buttons of his dress shirt are open, tie crumpled in his suit pants pocket. His hair is still damp from his shower, and casually mussed in a way Ben knows took way longer than it appears. He has his keys dangling from his fingers, and he’s grinning widely as Ben makes his way towards him.

Ben manages to catch the keys as Val tosses them in his general direction. “You’re letting me drive?”

Val’s eyes twinkle in an all too familiar way, and Ben furrows his brow as he tries to figure out what Val could possibly have planned. He weighs the keys in his palm for a moment, his eyes holding Val’s gaze. 

“I’ve seen you eyeing it for a few weeks now,” Val says. “You can come back and get your car tomorrow,” he notes, noting the unspoken question in Ben’s eyes. 

Ben really can’t argue with that as he approaches the car. He had been eyeing the car ever since Val mentioned he was turning in his old one. He never figured Val would let him drive it, knowing how possessive Val was about what he drove.

The Porsche is exactly what Ben would expect Val to drive. Figures it should be expected. Ben can see his reflection in the polished finish of the sleek black paint. 

He tries to look at ease as he climbs into the driver seat. It’s kind of snug, but not unmanageable. Val studies him intently, looking completely at ease in the passenger seat. 

“What are you waiting for?” Val teases.

Ben rolls his eyes, but manages to get the car started. He fiddles with the gear shift, and looks up just in time to feel Val grab him by the back of his neck, kissing him hard and rough. “You’re so fucking hot. That win tonight was - _fuck_ , that was just …” 

Ben lets out a breathless laugh, fingers fiddling with the ends of Val’s hair. “Do shutouts always get your motor running?”

Val leans in, ignoring Ben’s lame car joke, and breathes hotly over his mouth. “Only when it’s you getting them.” He slides a hand down the front of Ben’s throat, moving his lips to Ben’s ear. He nips at the shell of Ben’s ear. “Take me home, pet.”

Val’s words throw Ben for a loop, but he manages to get the car into drive. There’s a comfortable silence that falls between them as they start towards Ben’s place. The air between them is charged with electricity, and Ben shifts in his seat to hide the effect Val’s kiss had on him.

He really should be used to what Val’s kisses do to him. Except, every time Val presses his mouth to his, Ben feels dizzy, and out of breath. Ben steals a glance to the passenger seat, noting the wry curve of Val’s mouth, the way part of his hair falls into his eyes. “Fuck,” he mutters, half hoping the noise around them will drown out his voice.

Val smirks, sliding a hand across the space separating them to grab Ben’s knee through his dress pants. “Flattery will get you everywhere, pet.”

Ben scowls as he turns his attention back to the road. “Smug bastard,” he mumbles under his breath.

Val slides his fingers up Ben’s thigh, leaning over to nuzzle his nose against the side of Ben’s neck. “You love it, anyway.”

At the next red light, Ben turns and stares at Val, trying desperately to look annoyed. He fails miserably, as Val laughs, and reaches over to grab Ben’s shirt. He pulls him across the console and kisses him again.

Ben practically melts into the kiss, but has to pull away reluctantly when the car behind him beeps his horn. Val skims his lips across the side of Ben’s neck, and - fuck - Ben can feel the heat travelling up his neck to his cheeks. 

Of course, Val picks that exact moment to rub his palm hard over Ben’s dick through his pants.

Fuck his entire life.

“I don't think crashing your new car is a good way to celebrate, Val,” Ben manages to get out.

"You can stop a solid piece of rubber coming at your face at ninety miles an hour, I'm sure you can handle driving right now,” Val states simply.

Ben barely manages to shift the gears of the Porsche without the engine stalling, and he curses as he hears Val’s laughter. “Shut it. I’m not supposed to be the expert stick handler,” Ben snaps, the fingertips from his free hand pressing against the inside of Val's wrist.

"Why do you think I drive manual?" Val whispers, leaning his head in to brush his lips over Ben's neck.

"Because you only buy sports cars with a manual transmission," Bish mutters lamely, trying to ignore the way the blood rushes through his veins as Val slides a hand down his thigh. 

"The best ones are only manual, pet," Val says, undoing Ben’s belt with one hand.

Ben's not sure if Val is referring to the car, or making some kind of sexual innuendo, seeing as how he has an ocean roaring in his ears.

He is, however, very aware of Val's fingertips skating over the fly of his pants, and his breath as it tickles his neck. Ben can smell Val’s hair and his skin, the soap from his shower. Ben’s breath hitches as Val rubs his palm over his still clothed dick. “Damn it, Val.”

“We’re almost home, pet,” Val says, slipping his hand into the opening of Ben’s pants, his hand working Ben’s cock hard and fast.

Val’s words don’t completely register, but Ben figures it’s par for the course. He should get bonus points for being as focused as he is. Ben is quite sure getting a handjob while shifting gears in a brand new Porsche was not the type of concentration exercise his goalie coach was constantly going on about.

“Fucking hell,” Ben chokes out, when Val does something absolutely maddening with his wrist and thumb to the head of his cock. “If you don’t quit it, I’m going to …” Ben’s voice trails off, his voice all fucked up as Val jerks him hard a few more times, before he withdraws his hand.

“Can’t have you making a mess in my car,” Val says. 

He nearly punches Val in the shoulder, but he settles for fixing his pants at the next light, ignoring Val’s smug expression. “I really hate you right now,” Ben mutters, trying his best to keep the scowl on his face.

“Sure you do, pet.” 

They finish the rest of the drive in silence. Ben realizes Val wasn’t lying when he said they were almost home. He parks the car, killing the engine, and practically shoves Val out of the car. 

He barely hears the sound of the car alarm being activated, before Val is pulling him inside the building. 

Ben kicks the door shut to his apartment behind them, and tugs Val closer. Val’s hips bump Ben’s as he presses against him, hand curling around his throat, opening his mouth against his. 

“Val …” Ben breathes, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt, pulling it taut against his shoulder blades. 

Val changes the angle of the kiss, his mouth opening over Ben’s. His tongue licks at the seam of Ben’s lips, and Ben mumbles something unintelligible. It’s a vibration and a plea and a breath all wrapped into one. Ben has his hands on Val’s hips, tugging him closer. 

Ben is panting by the time Val manages to unzip his fly, hand slipping between the fabric to grip him. He can feel his cock twitch in Val’s fist, and he just … Fuck, he’s so hard for him.

“Val …” he groans, exhaling against his ear. 

Val’s hand works his cock in purposeful strokes, and Ben arches his hips into Val’s palm. He tries to not make any noise as Val presses his thumb against the head, the wetness slicking the pad of his finger. 

“Feels …” Ben pants, fingers digging into Val’s shoulders, “… feels so good … fuck, Val … _fuck_ …”

Ben loses track of how many times he murmurs a curse word, or says Val’s name, before he nearly bites through his bottom lip, and comes. He shudders against Val, the tremors slowly receding from his body.

Val whispers something against Ben’s ear, as Ben pulls himself away. His cheeks are flushed, his skin damp with sweat. It takes Ben a moment to gather his thoughts, his forehead resting against Val’s, as he sighs in contentment. 

“Come on,” Val finally says, tugging on Ben’s arm. 

“What? You’re not done with me, yet?” Ben’s tone is teasing as he lets Val lead him down the hall.

“I never am.”


End file.
